


Imagination Forest

by 2DimensionDreamFever



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kagerou Project Fusion, Angst, Asanoya Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Medusa! Asahi, Supernatural - Freeform, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2DimensionDreamFever/pseuds/2DimensionDreamFever
Summary: "Look into their eyes, and they will turn to stone."The world Asahi had imagined for so long was the first to open the door after so long, the monster looked in fear at the human who would easily open the door to his lonely little world.Or Asahi is a medusa hiding in the forest and Nishinoya is the first one to knock at his door.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Imagination Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya week - day 5, Supernatural  
>  [imagination forest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9g1OyshIX4) is an original piece from Kagerou Project made by Jin, I just adapted it to be Asanoya. Please check the original work and KagerouPro in general, it's a really interesting serie :D  
> Please enjoy <3

Asahi's routine had not changed in years, perhaps since he was a child. In the mornings, his alarm clock was the song of the birds fluttering through the trees and the rays of sunshine coming through the only two windows of the little house lost in the depths of the forest. Asahi gets up with his hair in a mess and his eyes are still heavy, but he must always tidy up his bed first. In the kitchen next to the room Azumane puts his little kettle to boil and decides what tea he will drink that day, today it is white tea. As the water finishes warming up, Azumane sits down and brushes his long hair looking out the window, which moves slightly and makes a quiet sound as it hits each other. Maybe his hair would look better if he had a mirror to look in.

With his hair still covering his eyes, Asahi extinguishes the flame and prepares a teacup at each end of the table, serving tea only at his by the window. In front of the bookshelf, Azumane observes the books thoughtfully, finally, he decides on one and serenely, he sits down to enjoy his reading next to the sweet taste of the tea.

And so, Asahi spends a quiet morning, in serene loneliness.

At one o'clock in the afternoon, something knocks on his window. Doubtful, Asahi gets up from his dining room chair and slowly opens the window, leaving it secured so that it doesn't close with the breeze, and he observes the outside of his home, the same outside that he seems to have been observing for hundreds of years. Outside the birds fly in their freedom and small insects climb the thick trunks of the trees, the long grass moves to the rhythm of the wind with a tree where a small bird rests, looking at him with some curiosity.

"Where did you come from?" he asks smiling, eyes blindfolded.

The outside world is surprisingly simple, yet it is he who is a bizarre creature. From his first attempt as nothing more than a child, the humans ran as they noticed his hairs moving on their own, screaming in fear, Asahi’s hand had been raised in the air trying to hold on to that which hates him. His mother strokes his head gently and Asahi smiles tenderly at her as the woman whispers.

Asahi spends hours sitting at the table with the window open, holding a half-finished book in his hands. All that Azumane knows about the world is what is in the stories, thanks only to that he allowed himself to yearn for something from the world.

And then, comes in through his window, the first breath of summer.

The wind blew strongly and through his window, it entered with the little gifts the outside had given him. Above his half-finished book rested a small white flower, a small gift of the rationality and wide world that Asahi hoped one day to know. He gently placed the small flower inside the cup of hot tea and drank as he imagined how that wild future outside would one day knock on his door.

When it is three o'clock in the afternoon, Asahi reads even while looking out the window for seconds, the breeze is pleasant. His fantasies about the outside world recede when two knocks on the door are heard, interrupting the singing of the birds, and making his heart race. A voice causes him to get up from his seat, his flower tea is poured on the table and the book Azumane was holding ends up open on the floor, soaked and the pages converting onto the color of the drink. The monster takes one of his hands to his heart and another to his mouth, squeezes his clothes, and covers his lips trying not to make any noise from them.

"Is anyone there?" asks the voice on the other side.

"Look into their eyes, and they will turn to stone." His mother had explained to him hundreds of times while caressing his hair, trying to make little Azumane understand why they were hidden from the world.

His mother's eyes were a strong red color, and it took only one look in the mirror to see that he had the same eyes. But Azumane looked almost normal if it were not for his eyes and his long hair that came to move by itself, he did not seem so different from those humans that ran from him. But Asahi could understand them, he understood that his mother was right, the stories were full of that monster that roamed the world with snakes for hair and eyes like rubies capable of turning everyone who looked at him into stone. “I know it,” he said aloud, throwing the book on the floor next to the mirror, breaking into small pieces despite being only a child.

The knocking on the door can be heard once again, echoing in the lonely interior of his home. The first sounds from the outside are terrifying, the monster’s nervous body tries to run around on his feet, Asahi cannot take the first step when his body is already falling to the floor, slipping on the freshly spilled tea. The world he had imagined for so long was the first to open the door after so long, the monster looked in fear at the human who would easily open the door to his lonely little world.

The last time he saw a human was when his mother was still at his side, while she was inside the small house Asahi played in the garden with the plants while he built a small wreath. The humans appeared over there like a pair of elusive shadows, in their hands they carried a thick stick and a rope, in their minds a clear objective, to finish off the monster of the forest.

They approached from behind and took the long hairs of the boy as they dragged him along the ground, crying and kicking, trying to free himself, Asahi screamed loudly as the humans tried to tie him up with the rope, his mother came out of the house and tried to take little monster who was crying with all his strength, wounded. The man takes his mother's arm and turns her over, hitting her on the head, Asahi can almost feel the pain of the hit. In the blink of an eye, the woman's eyes turn to a bright crimson color and in her last movement, she turns the human into rigid stone. On Asahi's last day outside his small and now lonely home, the last wreath of flowers belonged to his mother and he blames his monstrous eyes.

"Don't look at me! If you look into my eyes, you'll turn to stone!" Asahi tries to shrink his body as he looks at the ground, hiding his gaze.

The human at the door is smaller than Asahi, he wears a hood, the monster can spot his black hair and a single blonde strand. There is a smile on his face. He lets out a little laugh as he slowly approaches the monster.

"I used to be afraid of turning to stone too," he said as he crouched in front of Asahi. The human stretched out his hand and stroked the monster’s head. "But everything's better when you stop feeling that fear, right?"

The boy's touch is gentle and soft, Asahi looks up and meets the big red eyes of the dark-haired boy. The monster is surprised and cannot stop his eyes from filling with tears when he sees that he is not the only one living with it.

"I got lost in the forest, but I heard you calling for help, so I came," he said smiling, "my name is Nishinoya Yuu. Are you?"

"Asahi," He answers quietly, still impressed his hand reaches the boy's cheek as he stares into his eyes "You have it too..."

"Ah? Oh, the eye thing! Isn't that great!?" With excitement Nishinoya ends up shouting, causing Asahi to back off slightly "I... was really scared when it started, but now I think it's really cool. You can turn people to stone? That is great Asahi san! You could kick ass with that!"

"Don't say that please..." Noya breaks into laughter as Asahi wipes away his tears, his lonely heart full of imagination cannot help but feel happy with the boy visiting. His hair moves slightly and Nishinoya watches him with surprising attention. His eyes shine when he notices the movement.

"That's great Asahi!" With his hands, Nishinoya touches the tips of his long hair, and Asahi cannot help but feel strange at the touch of the other. "I'm glad you asked for help, you're too cool to be here alone!"

Asahi knows he is saying this without thinking but having a piece of the real world so close by makes his imagination fly and he thinks of an extravagant future with that brave boy. He smiles slightly, calmly, the summer breeze entering the door of his lost open home for the first time in years.

"If I ever get lost again, you'll be here," says Noya smiling, "and if you need help to come back, I'll come to help you!"

The one who had approached Asahi to show him an unimaginable future, took the monster’s hand and intertwined his fingers, smiling, Asahi nodded as he smiled, gathering his fingers together with his boy’s ones.

* * *

From the outside and with the key hanging around his neck, Asahi locks the door to his old house and turns to find the brave boy with bright eyes like his own, while his hair is gently swayed by a new summer breeze.

"Let's go home Asahi" Nishinoya speaks energetically, Asahi leaves the key hanging around his neck and nods, reaching out to hold his hands and let them walk off into his extravagant future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Hm... guess this is a to be continued, I really want to write an AU based on Kagerou Pro and this was a good opportunity to start!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and see you tomorrow with the next prompt <3


End file.
